JabberWock no Kuni no Alice
by Moonlight876
Summary: It has been two years since Alice remain in WonderWorld. However, a darker side appears. Frabjous Day is upon Wonderland and it is up to Alice to fight her memories and slay the demon, the JabberWock in order to save WonderWorld. Includes OCs
1. Chapter 1

**_Summary&Notes: I own Sil Victor the Gryphon OC and Jasper Walker the Jabberwock.  
>The other ocs belong to my friend. <em>**

_**Prologue **_

_Once upon a time, Heartland was a happy state. Happy pieces, flipping the cards of fate. The people of WonderWorld were very happy with their game._

_But one day. An awful game was turn to place. A monster. A monster of claws and teeth of steel has spread over the land of WonderWorld. The monster was evil as any as terrible as death. He spoke with twists as devilish wings clawed the game._

_The Jabberwock. The Jabberwock became king of the chess pieces after one rested in place. The dragon was cruel, hateful who made everyone sad. He ate, steal and destroy as he pleases. He tortures the world with his needs. _

_The clocks were switched backward. The WonderWorld folks were unhappy. Hope was lost._

_But one day, there was a beautiful maiden. The most beautiful woman in the whole Land. She was sweet, innocent and won't hurt a rocking horsefly. Everyone loved her very much. They offer food, water, shelter, everything. She was their only source of hope._

_However, the Jabberwock was not happy with this woman. So the angry dragon sends his demons to kill the lovely girl. The Furious Banderscath and the dreadful Jub Jub bird flew into the darks and wipe out everything in their path._

_It was luck that the maiden was hidden within the ruins of the diamond territory. But she was sad. Alone, hungry and naive. She was too innocent to know what's happening. So she stood hidden, alone hungry and naive._

_"Don't cry, oh Champion."_

_A voice. From the heavens glided down the broken sky like stairs. A being with the biggest wings. A creature of eagle appearance and a body of a prideful lion, hover down in front of the eyes of the woman._

_"Dry, dry! Dry those tears!" The glowing paw wiped the shining tears from the eyes. "Be tall and strong. You are our champion! You are chosen to slay the monster that is the Jabberwock!"_

_The woman was first scared, "But dear Gryphon." She choked in fearsome tears. "How can I take a life? I have not harmed others to me. Not even a horsefly."_

_The prideful Gryphon leaned over to the beautiful cheeks. "Come. Hold on my wings. I have chosen you because you can save us all."_

_The woman lean forward and grabbed the tips of the astonishing feathers. "How can I?"_

_"Grasp onto me. Let me be your wings. Let me be your guidance. Let me be your pride. Let me be your guardian." The monstrous creature bowed over to the chosen woman._

_The maiden accepted as she trusted the being in front. She has become to Champion._

_In the forest of the worst being born, the Champion grasped to the mane of the Guardian._

_"Go down. By the Tum Tum tree be the Jabberwock. Use your vorpal sword. With time, you wait. The vial will scent him in. You behead. Once dead, run with his head!"_

_"Come with me O, Gryphon. I am scared." The Champion spoke in fear._

_"I can not. You are courageous while I be not." The gliding has landed down to the dark forest of dead._

_The Gryphon bowed, "I am honored. I will die here while you behead the Jabberwock."_

_The Champion has accepted the fate of the guardian as she ran in by the biggest Tum Tum tree and wait in thought._

_The mass of the sighting was black and red, the growling sleep of the Evil Jabberwock rest._

_The wait was not long as the Champion was scented out. The Jabberwock woke from his sleep. Without his demons at sight, he burbled and gurgled in rage. The flame grew as he tumbled down the remaining_

_tulgey wood. He knew! How he knew! He grew and grew in rage as he came-_

_Wham!_

_Slash!_

_Slice!_

_The Jabber was wock. The rage of flame died as the bloody head landed on the dead wood of Tulgey. The growl died and the body tipped to the remaining side._

_The champion was cover in its blood, but grabbed the head and ran. Ran as she remembered._

_The bloodly maiden stopped as a demon appear from the side._

_"Are thee who slay the Jabber?"_

_The Champion rose the head in pride._

_"Callooh! Callay!" A person appear. Follow by another and another._

_"We free! We free from thee claws!"_

_"O frabjous day!"_

_Thee story ends with the remaining people leaping the maiden in their arms._

_The remains of the Jabberwock was reached in the soil. No longer to be touched. The Gryphon's body was gone. However, the day of Frabjous was to remember of the Champion slaying the Dragon of Hell._

* * *

><p>"What a cliché story Alice!" A peep ended the silence of a young lady's concentration. She looked over her shoulder and up. She then made a simple glare as she settled the poor condition book within her lap with care.<p>

"Boris. Please, I was trying to read." A tealish pair of orbs made a narrow feature at a taller quality of the man in front.

The man was tallish with punk style clothing of black and pink. The chains and piercing gave him a bursting view as well as his pink ears and tail. The lemon scented eyes blinked as he teased with his pearly whites.

"Geez. We could go on rides and get ice cream. And you are here, reading a dumb folktale." He spit his tongue out.

The young maiden annoyingly held the book in her arms as she stood up. "Well excuse me. I was curious in this book." Then again, this book wasn't the most appealing book she had read. But it was nice to see what it was all about. "I thought it was a simple story."

The cat boy yawned, "Geez Alice. You have been here for two years and you still read those stupid books." He made his rebelish comment.

The brunette rolled her eyes. "Well. At least let me check out my book." She reopened the book and had her eyes widen. The pages were blank. All of it. Blank. Alice began to flipped the pages. "Odd. Must have picked up the wrong book." She placed the book on the side.

"Come on Alice! I am bored!"

Maybe she can find that book and check it out tomorrow.

"Alright. I will get your ball of yawn." Alice teased.

"Come on Alice! I am bored!"

Maybe she can find that book and check it out tomorrow.

"Alright. I will get your ball of yawn, you cat." Alice teased.

_BA- DUMP!_

A pain dashed within her heart pattern, causing her to grasped her chest. It didn't really slow her down. But it gave a different pain. Like a...

_Memory._

Alice looked ahead blinking confusingly as she found herself falling down on her knees. A blur image was drawing closer. Was it a little person? No. It was a white animal. A cat. This blur walked closer with his legs swinging back and forth as it looked up with its blue catlike eyes. The pinkish paws reached to the warm cheeks of the outsider.

"Delilah?"  
>"Delilah? No! It's Boris! Alice! Wake up!"<p>

The answer jolted Alice awake as a more humanlike hand slapped her cheeks gently. The blue eyes looked up as she pushed herself up, having stares from people, Boris generally.  
>"Are you alright? What happened?"<p>

"I'm fine. I just…." She paused as she looked over at her cat friend. "I just need sleep."

"Umm…" The boy rubbed his back lightly. "Should I take you to the park? You can…ya know, rest on a bench and stuff." The cat was making his excuses for Alice to stay with him. Alice can see right through him.

"Just…take me back to Julius', okay? We can hang out tomorrow." She stated. Alice got up as she was supported by Boris, slowly getting her feet again.

However, she couldn't help by to think. What happened to her back there? One thing she was fine and the next…was a different story. 

Oh well. It might be to pass. Or was it a sign of a new game starting? 

**_Authors note: Due to my Rp with a good friend of mine a while back. I wanted to mix my stories in with this. This is an excuse to make Alice badass in the later chapters. I was thinking of how this will set out. Please review!  
><em>**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Summary&Notes: I own Sil Victor the Gryphon OC and Jasper Walker the Jabberwock.  
>The other ocs belong to my friend. <em>**

* * *

><p>"I feel it. The scent of her memories. The sorrow and guilt is near. I will be free."<p>

"Forget it. You are in my DreamWorld. You will remain in those chains as long as the role of the caterpillar will be alive. "

"I laugh at your self justice. However my dear friend-"

"I am not your friend."

"Foe. This isn't just your world. This is Alice's subconscious and I remain in these chains of the floor. Therefore, I am part of the maiden who you love."

"You disgust me. I refuse to make you part of her or our lives."

"You refuse. But look. Look at my crumbled wrist and bare the sight of the scar and ashes of these chains to the nerves. They ache! They shake and break slowly to my cries! No. To her cries of need. Look at these broken chains!"

"You shall remain in those chains and suffer from all you done in the past!"

"You torture me? I torture you. You keep me? I keep your Alice in this state as long as I please. That day is near…."

"You will not dare to do that! I will send the Gryphon on you! If Alice sees you-"

"But my Foe. She is watching every minute of it. Look."

...

Jolted up, clinging to the sheets around her in panic. She was in her own bed. The simple smell of ticking clocks has dropped back her sense as she cling the bed covers to her nose, inhaling in and exhaling out her panicked self. The brown locks rolled over to her face, hiding the sweat droplets from that dream.

"W-what happened? Was I really in that dream?" She breath out as she let go slowly of her blankets. "What really happened?" Alice rubbed her temples with her tangle mess of hair relaxed on her back.

A glass of tea view from her counter eye has been placed on the end table.

"You look like you saw a ghost." A familiar low tone of voice has blend well with the background.

Heavy Trent coat, long dark navy locks, broad shoulders with a heavy attitude. It was the clock tower's own mortician, Julius Monery. For two and half years, Alice has been living at the Clock tower as an assistant for him. Even picking Blood out of all people, she remains at the clock tower. To her, he was a nice person to talk to besides of being drowned into his work. Deep inside, she knew he was happy to have Alice by his side, protective and most of all….sane.

_Like her Father…_

Her vision began to blur with soft autumn colors by the open window.

"Thanks Papa." The brown hair spoke dazed like. "I shouldn't have overslept. I will go watch Edith right away!"

"….excuse me?"

In quirky motion, she leaps onto her feet on the hard wooden floor and wiggle her walk towards the floor. The walk was dream like as well as the maiden's vision. The feel, touch, smell and taste were a dream. What is happening? The purple familiar stairs, the sight of the rosey garden…

Then it was all black.

_Alice…Alice…_ALICE!

"What? Huh?" Alice was found in the arms of the nervously mortician. She couldn't tell if he was upset or mad.

"Are you alright?" He remains cradling the girl in his arms. In response, Alice jumped back from a quick recovery.

"Breakfast! I forgot to make breakfast for you Julius!" Alice looked over, with tired eyes and hair sticking out in place. "I'll get breakfast going. You want coffee?"

The clockmaker waved his hand as he stood from his place. "Please it is alright. I'm not hungry and besides,' He adjusted his coat firmly and brushed off the dust from himself, 'You need more rest in your state. Have you been staying up late?"

"Oh-. . .!" Alice cringed at the questionable truth. She has been staying up lately. Thinking. Just thinking over and over. But it wasn't her fault.

"A-Are you sure you're not hungry?"

"I'm fine. You don't have to act like you're my wife or…. anything.." His comment caused him and Alice bashful at this. More and so, Julius reacted with a turn to his back and shiver downs his spine. With quick escape from this awkward moment, "I am returning to my work."

Also for Alice, "You need help with your work today?" The maiden followed the man into the office. She wanted to brush off the uncomfortable moment seconds ago.

The office appeared to be piled with more and more chore to slave to. The clocks were piled by the dozens in their bags. More broken then repaired. More stress and coffee to remain upward to than relaxation and sleep. This scene gave the poor Clockmaker a headache. The same steps was to the seat between the piled of chore and to his previous work. The glasses were pushed up by his rim of nose.

"You had been through enough for today." The grumpy man told the girl firm and straight forward as he fiddled the clock's chunky parts. The spring has made its twisted mess and keeping him from reaching the main source of the problem. The rough hands reached for the tweeters, gently pulling on the metal tip.

Alice only hovered over to see the man's struggle. Apparently from the looks, the clocks didn't seem to be repaired at all over the days. Was he running out of pairs? If he was, he would have asked her to fetch more. The clocks were open, only to see the metal…rusted? Has Ace left them out in the rain or something? They looked like-

"The clocks...-"

"Yes. I know. Since yesterday, the clocks have become a more challenge to fix." His orbs looked up at the concerned face, only to scared back to his clock, "Not that you should worry." He began to fiddle over the spring, only to lose. The inner clock was all rusted and stuck down, making him raise his certain brow. He placed it down, rubbing his temples in stress.

"Could have Ace left them out in the rain or something?" Alice picked up one clock, examine it from each angle.

"It hasn't rain and Ace knows well not to." The rough fingers were used to pull out the spring himself, seeing its end rusted shut. He opened a drawer to pull out a bottle, only to see it to be empty. He just groaned loudly, making the only lady to glance over in worry.

"Something happen?" She looked back and forth to the clock. The clock that was once gold, being quickly rusted all over. She made a screech and dropping the clock with a clash. This turned heads, making Alice waved away as she kneeled down to the broken clock.

"I'm sorry! It jus-"

The man walked over and kneeled down to her level. He has a duster and scoops the rusted pieces up. "…Alice. Can you do me a favor for now?"

Her ears perk up from the asking. Her teal eyes looked up.

"Gowland has some of the Anti Ruster bottles. Could you go over and get some?" He replied as he dispose of the rusted parts into the trash. "And maybe you can get some stuff off your mind too." He returns to his seat.

"H-hey!" She got up and stomped over with a sour look, "What is that supposed to mean?" She planted her hands on hips.

Dumbfounded, the clockman just blinked at her expression, "Well. I thought that you are stressing yourself in worry. Why don't you spend some time at the Amusement Park as well? Since your episode this morning-"

"What about you?-"

"I am used to this. Just-"

"Just?"

"Just not this problem." This gave a concern broad look in the maiden's eyes. Can't ignore this, he sighed as he continued. "You see. It is simple for me to fix them. But. Over the past two days, they started to break apart and rusting." He looked up, sweat droplet making his nervous state to see this girl bothered, "I will be fine though. It is something I can fix."

She gave up the fight with her sigh, "Okay. I will grab some anti ruster on the way."

"That will be much help." He smiled, making the girl smile as well.

With that, she excused herself from the room to the front door.

Alone, Julius picked up the clock as the rust moved rather quickly than its normal nature. This wasn't normal for a clock or anything. What was causing this?

_Is that tall tale true? What about Alice? _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author note: What an lazy ass I am. So far, so good. Review me and bug me till I start the next chapter.<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Summary&Notes: I own Sil Victor the Gryphon OC and Jasper Walker the Jabberwock.  
>The other ocs belong to my friend. Based off of long Rp. Review!<strong>_

* * *

><p>"<em>I can see that my power is on the horizon. It is so much to bare for!"<em>

"You can sing all you want, but as the most powerful being in the game-"

"You were the most powerful. Now I can gladly take your position and use the game as my own. I will be so powerful that not even the Joker can compare to me!"

"You will be damned from touching anyone or anything when I am around!"

"But if Alice is around, I can cling upon her like a flea and feed off her and her surroundings. When I mean by that is….by Heartland. You can't protect your Alice forever."

"We can and will because…"

_We love Alice. Every one of us._

_..._

The sun drifted in the middle of the sky. It shined its kisses over the land of Hearts as it always did. Its gleam clearly over a prairie of a small neighboring village, where farmers were to pick wheat and harvest and turn them into its famous loafs and bread dishes. Yes, it was famous for its garden-fresh wheat and celebrations as they touched the smooth length of plant. It was also known for its questionable animals that hid in these prairies. A gift they say. Also its talisman of the golden gardens was symbolic down by the same roleholder for many game periods. However as honoring as this was, the praise was very differing.

A bundle of wheat was wrapped with rope and care and placed into a bosom of a bare maiden of tan skin. The nose touched the scent as she inhaled. The result will be pleasing, but the determiner was vary otherwise. "The scent is faint." The woman who revealed to be a bit more plumped than most women. "And the holes are appearing in my beautiful field." The golden eye on her right was scanning at the unfortunate site that was processing. The wheat fields were always blooming when she remained here. But for a few days, the wheat fields were baring opposite trends. The meadows were turning a dying brown, the animal stock was disappearing and strange shallow spots appeared with questioning consequences by the local farmers. This made this damsel question many things.

She gracefully waltzes through the tall grassy plains as quietly as she felt for. When a naked foot stepped onto the dirt below, the wheat who pass her were pushed and shook to the side. Each quarter of a mile she stepped, the big empty crop circles appear bigger and smell of foul. Even to the point of covering her nose and the need to gag was present. "Dear gasp! The odor of death are fouling worst. But my plants don't smell like this when death!"

The nude being gagged at the smell as it was growing stronger, even causing physical changes that she witness. The crops nearby curled into the ground and snapping off as their color were a lifeless brown. The only person with eyes was speechless as she dashed the other way to escape the intoxication of the aroma. Diving back into the comfort of the golden wheat, she breathes in and out as she patted her chest. The smell and its aura had made tightness in her chest with the set of pains. It felt like black smoke invaded her lungs and coiled her clock to go berserk.

When she inhales the clean air she was around in, she stood straight as she glanced at the dying crops behind her. "This isn't a normal cause. But why?" The rounded being rubbed her head as found her robes and cloak nearby. The wind gave an abnormal chill, having her slipped her clothing on as quickly as possible.

In her brown and gold heavy robes, she pulled out a pair of cards upon her fingertips. The brown fingers flipped the card to the sky blue above as the sun shined from the side. The card oddly shaped into different pictures as an animation played. It was hard to tell till a picture of a dragon face devoured all of Heartland in flames. The gold eye widen as she jumped away from the card that was burning in tiny flames itself. The maiden seem shuddered from the sight as she quickly hugged her cards against her chest.

_It couldn't be. It can't. I thought the past guardian destroy him for good. What? Nightmare… I must question him! I can't be stood when chaos will soon be upon the lands of Heart. As the Gryphon… I will be afraid, but in need to remember the rules. But…who will it be the champion?_

_..._

"What is happening lately? Should I ask Nightmare about this?" Alice Liddell was already questioning the serve of events lately. It was in bare minimum, but it was a major problem. The dream flashbacks that were dated far back when she was a child and more sight of her past linger that even Nightmare can't stop. Slowly, some unfamiliar memories appear when just looking at anyone. Just Anyone. She even passed out a couple times. Like that indicants at the library. Everyone

It troubles her greatly as well as her other friends who witnessed. Boris, Nightmare, Peter, Julius and even Blood. She bit her lip at the thought of Blood as she slowed her walk on the path. Rethinking all the chore that happened, she knew that it wasn't going to work out between the two. It was just so much to think about….marriage. And with the events crowding about, it was better to be friends. Blood's mood towards this was bitter, but as a gentleman, he accepted her request. It was all surprising too. She thought he would had chopped off her head by now. Or was that the Queen's doing?

Blood was a tough man to understand, but he meant to protect her with all his life. It was just too soon to think of marriage. Even as her dream, it was too much at the moment of time. So the relationship between the two of two years…or a year and six months was called off. As close friends? Yes. Possible of returning to each other? Maybe. However he was pushing to his childish attitude again with bickering at Alice. It gave their bitter relationship back at moments. Yet, it was a relief to have that instead of never talking again.

"_Rustle. Rustle"_

Alice froze at the sound off dancing bushes as she glimpsed over. Her instincts tell her to gaze over at the moving plants and be frozen.

_'Oh god. . . I swear, Peter, if that's you in those bushes, I'm gonna-' _

"Heeeey, look, Brother!"

"It's the Laaaadyyyyy!"

The Tweedle Twins sprang out of the bushes, and latched themselves to Alice by the waist. Alice had nearly been frightened to death and the color had drained from her face.

"Hey, Pretty Lady-!"

"-It's been awhile, Pretty Lady!"

"D-D-ee! Dum!" she huff in air into her brain. A bit shaken up from that blow, she was relieved that it wasn't that white rabbit, but it can be worse with the two boys known for their violence.

Who knew what dangers they can come up with? But in the sense as children, Alice has become their older sister by watching and caring for them. It gave her flashback of her youngest sister Edith. Small, spoiled eager and always up for adventure no matter the danger. All Alice can remember to do was to care for her safety. Yet, Edith had enjoy the thrill of getting into trouble by the maids at home . Lorina and Alice always had to clean up after her messes after the day of adventuring.

Edith, Edith, Edith. She always got away out of trouble and would bad mouth anyone who doubts with her path. Mainly with Alice. Running and arguing with each other and having Lorina use her powers to stop the fighting. In the end, Edith, Alice and Lorina were always in the sitting lounge of their manor, sipping tea and listening to Lorina's stories about their parents. The happier times with Edith hugging Alice's waist and staring up with big pupils, chanting about how she love her as her big sister and…

"Pretty Lady?" Dee quoted.

"Are you alive?" Dum finished that quirk.

"Huh? O-oh!" Alice struggled within the grasp the two children chained themselves upon. These boys may look weak and innocent, but with both of them together, it was hard to get away from them. So far they had her trapped with their snaky charm and chanting with their grip tighter around her. How did she get into this mess and how will she escape it?

"Hey! Hey!" An added voice was in. "Don't hog all of her!" The twins of red and blue and the maiden paused to turn over to a bush with questionable quaintly. It was moving and chuckling with a visible grin of sharp canines. Alice was blinking, dumbfounded at the moment.

"Alice! What's pink? And fun to be around with?" The grin questioned as he bustle and rustle, shedding some leaves to the ground. Struggling for air, and flabbergasted at the strange moment, it took her a bit time think correctly with little oxygen to the brain. "Ummm.."

"Oh! Time's up!" The bush shook restlessly as a tall male of punk clothes and the big pink and purple boa stood to the public. "It's Boris!" And up from the bush was the pink haired cat, Boris. The tall and slinger teen of pink ears and tail. This devious cat happened to be one of Alice's close friends who had his type of fun. With the tattoos and piercing all about, it seem like he can't be tamed. "And what have the twins been doing to you?"

"Bo-Boris. Now it isn't the right time to be funn-ah!" The grip from the children squeezed tighter as the cat came to play. Alice coughed at the chokehold from the waist as if the twins were squeezing her lungs out from her esophagus. If that was the case, she would be gagging so much, her stomach were end up in her mouth.

Boris made his famous grin as a chuckle made his way to the three, swirling about them with a cat walk. "Well, well guys. We don't want to pop Alice's lungs." The cat lowers his head to the twins' height. "You are killing her here!"

The boys gave bitter raspberries to their friend as any stubborn child would.

"Beat it Pinky-"

"-Find your own Pretty Lady!" The twins ended sentences. Cruel as always, even if Boris is their best friend.

Boris frowned with the dogged mirror image siblings refused to let go. Nevertheless he had his wilts with everything he finds needed. He was sly as a feline, went between the twins and slip up in front of Dear Alice. Although she was trailing loss of air, she was conscience of Boris's body close against her from his torso and his pearl white teeth.

"Peek a boo, Alice!" He butt bumped Dum, who was behind. The red twin flew off, leaning his brother clinging alone. Tweedle Dum bumped his bottom onto the grass, groaning from the pain. All he can do was glare with Boris' tail swaying in soon to be victory. Dee was the last one, bickering at the feline, Dee on the other hand, remains attached to Alice, "Hey, Pinky! You're taking up the Pretty Lady's space!"

"Oh! Like you aren't, blue boy!" Boris' laughed as he grabbed Dee with no trouble, by the collar shirt, pulling him off of Alice. Alice gasped loudly as she rested her hands upon her knees, breathing in and out till she gained her color of complexion back. Meanwhile Boris dangled Dee in the air that was the one kicking and flailing at Boris. "Put me down! You stupid Pink cat!" Dee yelled.

"Not when you don't give Alice her space~" The Momma cat scowled his youth as he dropped Dee from midair onto of his twin. Dum squawk as his brother landed onto with a big thump, with all the air thrust out from his lungs. "Oof!" The boys added.

Now Alice having her breath back, she glanced up to see Boris standing there and the twins groaning in pain. "B-Boris! You could have hurt them! "Alice grimaced at the teen who blinked in surprise at her conflicting response. "Don't be so rough with them!"

"Huh?" The cat blinked naively at Alice with his lemon eyes, "But I save you from suffocating! Shouldn't you be-"

"Yes, but they are just children Boris! You should know that." In all honesty, the twins were always the ones causing the most trouble, but it was Alice's sisterly instincts to intervene when the twins were hurt in anyway. Of course, the twins never got hurt often…or at all. Not to the point of bleeding. If anything, this was the most they confront with physical pain on them.

"What? But-but." The cat emptily observed Alice making her way to the twins, helping them up and having them hug her by her arms. The twins looked over and gave their cat friend their malicious smiles and chuckles. They won the prize. Boris' spine to tail went all shivers at them in quarrel jealousy and one-sided base they set up.

Even if Alice couldn't see their actions visually, she felt the moment between the three and snickered to herself. It was that child-animal conflict when it came to attention. That encounter with the known question, "Babies or Puppies?" Even back at home was common. Her old cat, Delilah had her moments ever since Edith was born. As a kitten, attention was needed by parents and from the baby was too much. Alice can relate to the poor cat because the poor thing was always in trouble even though it was Edith's fault. Alice always thought for misaccused Delilah as she was the witness to Edith's misdeeds. Even so, Edith and Delilah were the closest of friends. With little fights, they were found sleeping in the guest room together and playing together. Alice always wondered how the worst of emeries can be the best of friends…

"Hey Pretty lady-"  
>"-you should come play with us!" The twins jolt her to reality. Alice blanked fully as she felt the pull from opposite sides pull her up and nearly apart, feeling stretch.<p>

"Dee! Dum! You are going to rip me apart!" Alice cried. Boris came to the rescues.

"Hey! Hey! She isn't some doll! Stop that!" The feline teen hissed, having the twins stopped and cling to Alice once more. Only to her arms this time. "But she is a pretty doll! We like Pretty Doll Lady!" The twins stuck tongues at Boris. "And not some naggy, girly hairball!"

"Why you little brats, I'll-"

"Boris! Don't you dare-"

"Bring it on, you stupid cat boy!"

"Yeah! Dirty girly cat!" And weapons were pulled out by both parties.

"GUYS!"

Then the set for a fight paused, saved for Boris' ears twitching up and down and his attention diverse elsewhere. He gave a quick sniff in the air before hearing the twins yelling at him.

"Hey! Stupid cat! Are you going to fight or be a pus-"  
>"DUCK!"<br>"What-" The three question not long before Boris pounced onto Alice, driving her and the nearby twins into a big thump onto the ground with the teen over their bodies. "EEK?" She shrieked when suddenly being forced to the ground. Alice was too dazed to figure out what happened right now and then. . It happened so quickly, she hardly realized what was going on. All she can think of how everything was zooming and how her head hurts. She rubbed her head, wincing.

"Ouch. . . "

Boris looked behind his back before pushing himself off the small bodies who were confused at his action. While Boris was looking around his surroundings, Dee and Dum sat up with irritated expressions.

"You perverted cat! What was that for-"  
>"You could have attacked the pretty lady if we weren't here!"<p>

The twins stopped when Boris dashed over to a nearby tree, examining an item bolted into the tree. Boris on his on accorded, sniffed the bolted item before pulling it out of the tree. The pink cat sees the item to be a card with weird designs on the front and back. He glanced over at the twins and the twins nod.

Reading their weapons facing the direction the flying item came from. This time, they unsheathed knives , which they kept concealed on their persons merely as playthings.

"Do you think that it's her, Brother?" Dee asked his alter ego, wielding his knife.

"Maybe, Brother," Dum answered.

Alice, who was silent throughout this, looked in blank misperception and confounded at their defense motion. "G-guys? What's going on?"

"Hey. Pretty Lady-" Dee mumbled. Alice looked at Dee with them crowding around her.

"-You should get out of here." Dum ended the sentence, having Alice look at him.

Boris held the card between the tips of his fingers. His free hand pulled out his golden pistol formed from his chains with his ears slide back, glaring his background. "Dammnit. That witch is here." He coughed to himself as he made glances back at Alice.

"Witch?" Alice asked in naive, "What witch?" Of all the times she has been in Wonderland, she hasn't seen anything strange or anything that stood out as witch related. Are they talking about Ace in his cloak? The maiden pushed herself up to her red shoes as the twins huddle about her.

"_I see that you found my missing card."_

That voice gave Alice a sudden chill of fear as she glanced over at the new person to the scene. It didn't look or some like Ace. All identity was cover in their large brown cloak, but it wasn't Ace from looks or sound. Alice's eyes flew open as she looked over at Boris, who was by the tree.

"Not a chance! What the hell are you doing here you-Ouch!" He winced at a sudden paper cut from the card he held. The card moved out of the teenager's hand and moved aside by itself. Can't believe her blue simple eyes, did that card just move and it is floating in midair! The floating card then flew its way by into the cloaked bearings as a tan arm reached and caresses it with a snatch.

The outsider was flabbergasted at the sudden magic. With Boris' threats, the twins insults, Alice could barely heard the soft voice from the new comer from afar.

_I get to finally see you just in time, Alice Liddell…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author note: Sil comes into the picture. Oh joy.<strong>_

_**So sloppy. Did this chapter till about 2:30 am. School night. Enjoy this sloppy mess. Bug me and Review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Summary&Notes: I own Sil Victor the Gryphon OC and Jasper Walker the Jabberwock.  
>Jubliee and Shade belong to my friend. Based off of long Rp. Review!<strong>_

* * *

><p>"…" As any child meeting a stranger, Alice stood in her place with the young boys as her bodyguards. Doing their job for once, huh? But anyone would protect Alice from any threats and with this "witch" they so called appearing, could she be in danger this time? Could she be…the cause of all what is happening lately?<p>

"Witch lady! Go away-"

"Come back when you are dead!" The twins commanded as they raised their daggers mirror wise. Their red and blue irises scowl at the witch being. The Twins made raspberries at her. "Yeah Witch lady, we can't kill you till you show us your face, Witch!" At same verse.

Boris flipped his gun at the cloaked witch, cocking it threatening. Slyly, the teen tipped toe to Alice's arm and whispered. "Alice. Go hide"

"But Boris-"

"We will be fine. I will just kill off this witch and we will be home free! Now, go hide with the twins!." The boy winked as he tugged Alice from the circle the dee-dum formed. "No fair! You have all the fun!" The twins complained with Alice in their arms. Of course Alice is the one to hate violence and besides killing in every way shape and form no matter the reason. Even if it was a scary evil witch.

"But I am totally against this! Guys? GUYS-"

"Wait a min." The cloaked being stopped the process, Alice stopping in her tracks to look over in fear. "I sight an outsider you seem to hide." The cloak took a few steps closer, raising concern as the twins dashed in front of the witch with daggers poking the air bubble. "I want to see the face of the Liddell."

"….." And that moment, Alice began to derail from the tree to face the cloak creature. "…." She took a step forward, holding what shivers she can hide within her chest.

"Alice! What are you doing? Get out of here!" The pink feline waved away motionly.

"Don't come any closer, Big Sister!" Dee shouted back to her. "Get away from here!" Dum commanded.

She ignored the boys' advice. Slowly, but surely, the lean maiden made her way from the safety of the males and expose herself. With much nervousness, she was tripping a bit as if she never walked before. The dark hair girl then stopped from a few feet away from the new comer.

With a few breaths, Alice set her lips tightly in a straight line. A bead of sweat eased down her face. With clenched hands she was finally possessed to say,

"I-I'm not afraid of you." She bit her lip as she shut her eyes tightly; hoping nothing will end badly with her protest.

"Afraid?" The witch asked. It was her turn to come closer with her few steps. "Scared? Frighten? Terrified? Of me?"

Suddenly eruption of laughter arose from the Witch's lips as the naïve outsider as well as the armed males flicker their eyes in misunderstanding. Quieting herself before more comes out of this, she responded.

"Don't scare from what they say 'bout me. I am comfort. Like you."

"…" The four were floundered about those words. While the roleholders were growling, hissing and holding their fire, Alice was just gawking at the witch. Her small lips were zipped. Literally, she couldn't speak what she felt and she was fumbling from standing up. She wasn't so sure why. Cause it wasn't being nervous about the new character. But it was like gravity was aggressively pushing Alice down.

"Alice?" The pink teen looked over to the outsider making a dash to be her support. "Are you alright?"

"I see that she is in need to balance a leg a time." The cloaked drew the attention back. Pulling out from the brown sheet, reached a bronze arm which branch out to the lighted surface. "Why don't you wobble to me for support, my outsider? You will descent to the soil and it will be sore."

"Not a chance! You are going to eat our sister! You stupid fat witch Lady!"  
>"Yeah! Stupid ugly witch lady!"<p>

" What…" Without herself noticing the change, the surroundings and the background rehabilitated. The area was a green plain with few trees in the far east and a town on the far north. The hills made Alice feel very minor as the green floor expanded to the horizon up south. Whispers from in front of her had gathered her focus as a clouded figure was in motion. She squint her blue orbs as much as possible to see the blur person. However, her moving to the target wasn't much of an option as she was wobbling and had to catch herself from dropping on her face.

"_Come on Alice. Walk to me. I am here to help you when you fall." _

The outsider blinked nervously as she cautious her steps forward. Like a toddler learning their first steps it felt. Alice was notifying the first rules to walking. One foot over the other. That's it. That's- And Alice almost fell over again, straightening herself up.

"_You are almost there. Come to me Alice. Few more steps."_

Looking eager than before. The maiden wobbled back to step one. As she progressed closer, the image was focus more clearly to a familiar being, widen contexts from Alice's expression.

"_That's it Alice. Come to me Alice. Come to your-"_

"Mother…" The conscious less girl was withdrawn back as she felt a warm surface brush against her cheek. Dazed like, she groped the lean on surface as it felt soft and warm like a bed. Right now, the surface was a big pillow for her head, she was drifting back to sleep.

A cough jolted from the surface. "Mother? I don't reflect I fit that roleholder role." The voice had Alice look up, fully awake as she found her hands groping a breast. A woman's breast. The witch's breast.

Unbelieved by herself, the outsider jumped backwards, forgetting the witch's profile, bowing and clasping her lips in embarrassment to the fellow woman in front. Alice was flustered, red as she can be while trying to explain for her surprise action that even she wouldn't forgive herself for. "I'm so sorry Miss Witch! I didn't mean to do that! I-"

"Sil Victor." The witch answered. Thus, it was silent. The hood that covered the witch's face was slid off to the back. A face that was mocha colored and plumbed shaped. Springing thick curls was all over, saved the bun that held most of the hair to the side. The eye was piercing gold with a large pupil. The other was wrapped and covered with a large bandage. "I am so contented to chance a kind heart like the Alice Liddell I hear of."

Being revealed at last, Alice felt at eased and the weight was lifted off her framed shoulders. Finally felt comfortable to hear and see the witch's face and words that didn't sound stomach twisting.

"I'm a simple roleholder like them." Sil pointed to the other boys who were ignored at that moment of time. "However I am no a-"

"She's a Witch!" Dee interrupted rudely.

"A witch with a stupid role!" Dum offered. Then they snickered at their comment along with that cat grinning his tines. The two women glared over. "Or a fat role." Boris added in.

This had Alice turned to Boris and the Twins.

"Boris!" Alice scolded, "What's wrong with you?" She quickly turned to the lady as to apologize for the immature males' behavior, "Don't listen to him, Miss Victor, Ma'am, he's just. . .stupid sometimes. You're not fat at all. . .!"

Boris wanted to stop for Alice, but he kept snickering with the twins. "S-sorry. Pfff-" The crude remark and sniggers from the trio had Alice returning side glares back and forth. "P-please don't mind them. They can be…immature. Pardon them." Maybe the best words to describe them even with weapons.

"I am jumble-sale to this even those trinity had their cruel share of scold and harshness. Don't concern  
>bout I." Sil excused the situation with her own words that sounded like mumbo jumbo to Alice. Sil continued. "You are the supreme exquisite of what tales I consume 'bout, my valued one."<p>

"Oh! Umm…thank you." Alice nodded in respect as she still couldn't make it out her use of vocab.

Meanwhile, Boris was getting annoyed being ignored, "Alice! Come on! Weren't you hanging out with us?" He said eagerly, not liking that Witch hogging her. "We are bored!" The twins added with the trio whining together. "Let's ditch this fat beast and go to the park!"

Besides that cruel comment by Boris, this reminded Alice of a task from before. "Oh dear! I nearly forgot! The bottles for Julius. I need to go get them soon from Gowland!" She begs pardon as to make her way to the park. Hoping this was a score on the boys part, Sil drawed it off.

"I can assistance. Why go to a deafening park man-"

"But I don't think it is something you will have. No offensive. It is for Julius and-"

"Father time? Why, that man is a loner, but kind. Let me aid. I am title to there at once." The woman grab Alice's shoulders, having the boys glare and about to protest at this.

"Ummm….Alright…" The outsider had the witch smiling and the boys frowning. Score one for the witch. None for the males. It was just no pleasing the roleholders. New or old. Might as well to keep this witch happy.

"The fellas will rear home." This was about to cause an outrage as the males was quick in protesting the motion.

"Wait! We are coming with you!" Boris grab Alice's arm, yanking her like a doll. "We don't trust you. We never will!"

"U-Um," Alice began to sweat a little, "Sil. Please, would you let them join us? Please?"

"Yeah, we aren't leaving without the Lady!"

Sil was annoyed at this. Men. How they hogged the outsider all to themselves that the outsider is forced to accept their demands. "…Very well."

Boris make his pleased cat grin in victory, "Winner!" Alice noticed this and didn't say anything

"Some say that a cat caught your tongue. If he speaks, it will be you caught the cat's tongue...on a silver platter."

"Eh-?" Alice shivered at the grotesque idea. Her stomach churned at the image inducing that.

"YaaaaaaaaaaY!" The Twins pumped their fists, still holidng their knives, "Let's go!" With that, the five made their way down the path. Maybe this day will have her forget those odd moments some time periods ago.

**…**

"Uhh. The blood's on my new dagger shoes!"

"Well you can clean it off in the grass. No way will I be cleaning them again."

"Oh! You're so mean!"

A bloody mess was below the forest green with a number of lifeless bodies adjoining the two, alive suspects. The bodies quickly faded into a broken clock that ended and a dark gloom of black faded visible. An Afterimage that was fairly new wiggled to reach for the damage clock. However, this was not the case of returning to the known Clock tower. From a few steps behind the afterimage, a dagger was pierced into the afterimage, stabbing it on the ground. It screamed and wiggled for escape. But this was an enchanted dagger that held down anything spiritual. For the clock, it met a worsen fate.

"Looks like the last afterimage!"

"That should be enough to please him." Heavy footsteps traced about the afterimage by the clock. Raising his boot in midair, he smashes the clock like an ant on the ground. Damaging it completely, it turned into a rusted orange, crumpling at each stomp.

The second person in scene didn't seem in disbelief, but rather calm and just grinning. "Whop. Finally. Now we are ready! But first."

"Uhhhh…Jubilee, what are you doing?" The young man asked from where he was leaning to his boots, cleaning away the rust and broken spills he made. His eyes were hidden in the shadow of his hood, his lips loosely drawn. Some fangs were shown that were large and vicious to anyone who is defenseless. His hair was dark, and curled. His bangs promised another shield for his light-sensitive eyes.

The second suspect, a young woman with wising blond hair and precariously wide eyes was standing awkwardly on one leg off from the tree and outstretching an arm to balance herself. A short sky blue dress with a low v-neck and corset, pop her curves normally. From such low skirt, she had puffed bloomers and a garterbelt holding her laced stockings up her thigh.

"I'm stretching." It almost sounded like an exclamation, the way she spoke.

"Why?"

"Because it's important to stretch before an attack! Is it not?" The blond continued as she reached her leg, grunted as she reached farther.

"Actually, stretching only tightens your muscles."

"Eh? Really?" She withdrew from her pose and whipped a hand across her mouth. "I didn't know that! You sure are smart, Gabriele!"

The young man burst a vein, "I hate it when you call me that, you know."

"Oops!" Her expressions were always dramatic and overly exaggerated, "Sorry Gab- I mean Shade! It's just that we been walking and breaking clocks for 4 time periods and I-

"Shhh." The male whipped a hand over the girl's mouth, making herself continued to mumble through his hand. "Jubilee. Hush." Shade pull the girl closely as he sniffed in the air.

"Mpph?" The blond female quiet down as she perked her warm ears into the airborne. She heard a faint conversation with steps from afar. Four or five people and one are heavyset. Muddled as she was, the face covered male responded.

"The Jabberwocky. He is near. " Jubilee's eyes widespread with freezing at the moment. "Whoff oe saoff?"

"He is near. In the outsider." Shade mumbled with the sniffles of the air. "He needs Nightmare out of the way first."

"Ouuuphoider?" Jubilee murmured in the cover mouth as she tip her feet about in struggle to get out of Shade's grasp.

"In the meantime, get ready." His fangs bare open with a devious eagerness shadowed him. Thus he removed his hand from the lips of the female with him. The blond grasped air in and out, coughing a bit.

"Jub Jub." The male arose to his feet, clasping a hand out.

"Bander." The female took the hand and hoist herself up with his support.

"Let's move ."

_Got it. Frabious day! Here it comes Heartland!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author note: Jubliee and Shade join in with us! YAY!<strong>_

_**Even more sloppy. 12 am, Work.…. Review!**_


End file.
